The Gift
by BeccaShannon
Summary: SwanQueen. Ultimate cute fluffy story. Regina's been feeling quite left out lately, and Emma has the perfect solution to cure her loneliness.


Regina wasn't upset. She was just lonely. But it wasn't their fault, with Henry busy with high school and Emma busy with sherif work since David was on paternity leave, it was perfectly fine that they were out of the house more than usual. She couldn't blame them, it's not like they had a choice. But still, she didn't have to like being alone for most of the day.

She checked her reflection in her bathroom mirror, making sure it wasn't obvious she hadn't been crying. It was stupid anyway, crying because Emma had cancelled their lunch date. She'd never cancelled any of their lunch dates before though, and with being mostly alone all week, it was just too much. Sighing, she checked her reflection one last time then made her way back to the office.

She opened the door to her office and froze, Emma was sitting at her desk with a bright red box in front of her on the desk.

"Hey, for a moment there I thought you'd never come back to your office." Emma said smiling at her.

"I was in the bathroom. What's all this? I thought you were busy at the station?" Regina asked. Emma looked closer at Regina's face, noticing her eyes especially.

"Oh. You thought- you've been crying. A-about me?" Emma stood up concerned.

"No, I was just fixing my make-up in the bathroom." Regina turned to look at the wall, she couldn't look at Emma anymore, that woman could see right through her. She felt a pull on her arm and turned back, Emma was right there by her side.

"I know you now, you've been distant and I thought it was because of me, because of something I've done. But it's cause we've left you alone so much lately. Henry and I have been so busy you feel like we've forgotten you." Emma placed a gentle hand on Regina's cheek, trying to comfort her.

"No. You've just been busy, that's it. I'm fine." Regina tried to convince herself that was true, but she could feel the tears threatening to fall again. "I don't know why it's affecting me so much."

"Hopefully it's because you love Henry and I that much you need us around." Emma smiled.

"You know thats the truth Emma." Regina smiled back at her. Emma leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, and that's why I cancelled on you for lunch." Emma took away her hand from Regina's cheek and held her hand instead.

"You cancelled on me because you love me?"

"Technically yes. I was preparing your present, from both Henry and I, and made with love." Emma gestured to the red box on the desk. "Go open it."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand before letting go of it to go sit at her desk. She had to have known, Emma wouldn't cancel on her unless she had a good reason to. Smiling she lifted the lid off of the box, and a little fluffy head popped out to stare at her.

"I didn't know which breed to get, Henry and I have been researching different kinds and we both agreed the King Charles Spaniel sounded the best for you." Emma was speaking quickly, nervous of Regina's reaction.

"It's a puppy. You and Henry bought me a puppy?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Yes, well it's a family dog, but mostly yours since you've been left alone so much lately, we felt guilty so we got you a companion. That breed is apparently pretty playful, affectionate and fearless. And all that made us think it would be perfect for you. What do you think?" Emma was nervous, Regina was just sitting staring at the puppy.

"We have a puppy now?"

"Yup. A little boy" Emma grinned at her.

"He's beautiful." Regina finally reached into the box and picked up the puppy. He looked up at her, seemingly excited if his wagging tail was anything to go by. Regina held him close, scratching at his head.

"Who's my little boy?" She whispered to him.

"So I take it you like him?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Now come over here so I can kiss you for giving me him." Regina winked at her. Emma smiled back, and walked over to her, leaving down to kiss her.

"We still need to give him a name." Emma said when they were done.

"Hmm, I feel like that should be a family decision." Regina said, cuddling the puppy closer.

"Of course, let's go then." Emma ruffled the puppy's head and started to walk towards the door.

"Go? Where?" Regina stood up, making sure she wouldn't drop the puppy.

"Home. Henry will be in soon and we can decide on the little guys name, and all of his things are at the house anyway."

"Of course, let's go home." Regina smiled at Emma, and followed her out of the door, their new puppy being held tight in her arms.


End file.
